


The Marvoulous Missadventures of Devil May Cry

by NoneOfThisWorld



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry 5 Spoilers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Family, Father-Son Relationship, Just fun cute things or interesting ideas I had, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Semi-Functional Family, Semi-connected chapters, Teasing, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, between demon hunting, between fights or major battles, durring demon hunts, durring fights or major battles, not connected chapters, playful, possible connected chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoneOfThisWorld/pseuds/NoneOfThisWorld
Summary: A bunch of miscellaneous drabbles of various situations I wanna put the DMC crew through, mostly dear old Nero, because why not. Most of these can probably be considered connected, but also separate little tales that happen between big demon fights and battles and so on. Vergil tries to sort of be a father, but also not really, but also he means well? Maybe?





	1. Knock First

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me if I get some characteristics or lore wrong as I have only played DMC5 and watched the "cutscene movie" of 4 on youtube (I've also played most of DmC, but I'm not gonna count that one). I don't know all the story of the DMC series, but my friend is a walking DMC wiki and I usually bounce my ideas off of her and look up what I can online. If you have any suggestions or lore corrections or ideas, please don't hesitate to let me know. I'm down for ideas and don't mind being corrected on the lore and such.

The brothers stand side by side as Vergil readies the Yamato, “I can pinpoint his energy and use it as a tether to lead us back to the human realm,” Vergil informed his twin.

 

Dante lets out a relieved sigh, more than done with this place. Sure fighting with his brother as entertaining as it was, was really starting to get old. Neither was certain who was in the lead, not that either would agree on a number. “Alright, let’s get out of this hell hole. Literally.”

 

Vergil pauses, his brow quirking with mild interest, “Seems we may be making good time. I sense his heart rate is increased. He must be in battle.”

 

“Not that the kid needs our help,” Dante admits, “but it could be a fun change of pace. Let’s get going already.”

 

Meanwhile~~~

 

It had been so long since the pair had any time to themselves, especially with the three orphans they had been watching after. More so, Kyrie had been watching. Nero on the other hand, was often on jobs set up by Morrison, hardly ever home during the day. Days he was home, they were often spending most of their time with the boys, but on rare occasions like tonight, they weren’t really sure what to do.

 

At some point, one of them suggested a movie and after scrolling through the expansive list, they finally decided on some romantic comedy. It was rather cute and funny, albeit a bit awkward at times, but good nonetheless. However, at some point, while cuddling on the couch, Nero had been playfully running his fingers through Kyrie’s long, auburn hair, which lead to gentle touches of her neck and arm, trailing down her side, sending sparks up her spine.

 

As their lips met in a heated kiss, Nero paused the movie and pressed Kyrie into the couch. Under the cover of the dark room and blue glow of the TV screen, Kyrie looked absolutely angelic and Nero wanted a little piece of her heaven.

 

Just as their clothes started to come off, a bright blue light formed in the middle of the living room. It opened up into a large portal as two forms stepped out. There was a pregnant pause as Nero and Kyrie stared at the two men and the two men stared back before Kyrie quickly pulled the nearest article of clothing, which happened to be Nero’s shirt, and covered her practically naked form.

 

The shock on Nero’s face quickly shifts to anger as he stands up to face the pair, his skin boiling as he stares them down.

“So much for a battle,” Dante says with almost a pout.

Vergil has yet to speak and although his face gives away little, his silence speaks volumes, “I think we’ve interrupted something.”  He finds himself overwhelmed with a sense of, of what? He’s not quite sure, but he finds it difficult to look at the couple before him. Such reactions were typical of someone of a prude nature. Although Vergil was no prude, he wasn’t exactly a pervert either. The man before him is his son, after all. His kin. Before he has any more time to reflect on whatever feeling he’s having, both of them are, rather roughly, ushered out of the room.

 

“No shit!” Nero spits at them, “I’ll be right back, Kyrie,” Nero says, peeking his head back into the den before carefully closing the door behind him. He turns to face the twins, several emotions washing over him as he shakes his head, “Look, I’m glad you guys are back, but you couldn’t have worse timing.”

“And here Vergil was certain we were gonna be helping you out with a round of demons,” Dante said, folding his arms over his chest with a sad shake of his head and click of his tongue.

 

“Don’t pin this on me, Dante. You’re the one who insisted we come back,” Vergil objected.

 

Nero scoffed, “Can this wait, until, like tomorrow, or something? I was kind of in the middle of something, but you guys kind of spoiled the mood.”

 

Vergil cleared his throat, “Listen, Nero. If you do plan on continuing with,” he pauses, trying to recall the woman’s name, “Kyrie, may I suggest, I mean with our bloodline, perhaps consider using-”

 

Nero’s face soured into discomfort at Vergil’s words, “Are you trying to give me _the talk?"_ Vergil doesn’t reply, almost seeming unwilling to continue and slightly relieved that Nero stopped him. “You know I’m a grown ass man, right? I’m not stupid,” he says as he reaches into his jeans pocket and retrieves what at first looks like a single blue square, but awkwardly files out into a strip of them. “I mean, I don’t plan on using all of them at once,” he quickly adds. “They come in strips, but...anyway, not that you know what these even are,” he says with a hint of venom in the last bit.

 

A thought seems to cross Nero’s mind as he tares off a few squares and toss them at Vergil, who doesn’t bother to catch them as they smack him in the chest before falling to the floor. Nero just shakes his head and disappears back into the den, firmly shutting the door behind him. A moment later the sound of the movie being turned back on could be heard faintly through the door as well as the muffled conversation between Nero and Kyrie.

 

Dante bent to pick up the discarded blue squares, “Hey, these are my size,” he looks to the door and with a pleased smirk he nods, “My man.”

 

“Do you always have to be obnoxious?” Vergil asks, but there isn’t the usual bite to his words.

 

Dante looks to his twin and raises a bemused brow as he examines his face. If he tries really hard, he can see the discomfort in Vergil’s face. The need to flea behind his eyes was entertaining.

 

“I’m not sure what to make of what just happened,” Vergil hesitantly admits, still not looking at Dante.

 

“We just walked in on your kid about to _do it_ with his girl and you tried to talk to him about the birds and the bees. I’ve never seen you so flustered.”

 

Vergil let out a low growl as he pushed passed his brother, heading towards the front door. The air was far too thick for his liking.

 

“What’s the matter, bro? Not enjoying the life of a parent? At least he’s passed the awkward teen years. Remember those days? Perhaps next time, though, we should knock.”

 

Vergil scoffed, “Clearly.”

 


	2. Late Night Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late, but never too late for cereal

Nero and Kyrie were startled awake around 2:36 am one morning by the insistent knocking at their front door. Nero assured Kyrie that he would check and see what the commotion was all about.

 

“Be careful,” Kyrie pleaded. 

 

“I will,” he promised. Making a quick stop at his bedroom, he grabbed Blue Rose from its case and tucked it into the back of his boxers, pulling his shirt over it to conceal it. The metal was unsurprisingly cold against his backside, but he didn’t have time to reconsider.

 

Carefully he made his way down the stairs and down the hall to the front door. The knocking never seemed to stop and as he got closer, there seemed to be muffled arguing from the other side. Almost as if whoever was on the other side, despite the constant knocking, was trying to be somewhat quiet.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming. I’m coming,” he assured whoever was on the other side. Without the Devil Bringer, he didn’t really have a knack on sensing demons without it, but he didn’t even have to try to know that whoever was on the other side were in fact demons. Powerful ones in fact.

 

Gripping the handle, he hesitantly unlocked the door and pulled it open. He fully intended to attack these demons if need be, but once he saw who they were, all his plans went out the window.

 

Blue eyes met with two sets of the same blue color as he struggled to believe what he saw was real.

 

“Hey kid, nice shorts,” Dante beamed.

 

Flushing deep red, Nero pulled his shirt down to cover up, “Oh for f-” a light tugging at his side got his attention as he turned to find Julio sleepily looking up at him.

 

“Nero, what’s all the loud noises?” the young boy asked.

 

Nero looked to Dante, then passed him at Vergil, who seemed to be perplexed by the sudden appearance of the small boy. It had been a little over two months since the pair went down into hell to seal up the portal. A little over two months ago, Nero had also found out these two idiots also happen to be his family. Two months was a long time to think about things, but as it stood, Nero was way too groggy to think about much.

 

“Julio, head back to bed, I’ll be up in a minute to tuck you in, okay?” Nero ushered the boy back in, but he hesitated.

 

“Who are those men?” Julio asked.

 

“Just some late night visitors. Really, late visitors,” Nero replied.

 

The boy seemed to accept that answer, at least for now. Turning from the door, the boy flashed the men a suspicious look before ascending the stairs and disappearing down the hall.

 

Nero directed his attention back towards the men, not having the energy to argue with them about the time or why it took them so long to come back, he stood aside as a gesture for them to come in.

 

Dante was quick to enter, glad to be inside for once, after spending so much time in hell. Vergil on the other hand was hesitant. He locked eyes with Nero who looked back at him, clearly irritated by their sudden appearance so late at night and most likely at Vergil who not only had just appeared in his life but had left just as quickly.

 

“You’re more than welcome to stand out there all night. I really don’t care. I really just wanna go back to bed,” Nero said, breaking Vergil from his trance. Without a word, the man brushed past him and into the house. Nero clicked his tongue and with a shake of his head, he closed and locked the door behind him.

 

He wasn’t surprised to find the pair in the kitchen, Dante raiding their fridge for what little they had. Vergil on the other hand just seemed to be following Dante like a lost puppy. From what little he knew about the guy, it seemed very out of character, but perhaps the idea of being confronted by your own son upon first arriving out of hell was less than thrilling for the guy.

 

“Got anything to eat in this house?” Dante complained.

 

Nero pulled Blue Rose from the back of his boxers and set it out on the kitchen island. Dante rose a brow and peaked around his nephew as if trying to figure out where he was keeping that thing, “Not so much, unfortunately. We don’t have a lot of money and most of it goes to stuff for the kids. We’ll go shopping tomorrow.”

 

Dante scoffed, “Guess it’s cereal then.” He then proceeded to move about the kitchen as he fixed himself a bowl. He grabbed two bowls, holding them up to gain his older brother’s attention, who simply looked away. It wasn’t a no, but it wasn’t a yes either. Figuring his twin could probably use something to eat as well, he poured him a hefty serving of the sugary sweet flakes.

 

Vergil was still hung up on what Nero had said. Not really thinking, he asked, “Kids?”

 

“Orphans,” Nero clarified. “There a lot of orphans in Fortuna. Something I have in common with them.”

 

Vergil knew the jab was aimed at him, his eyes casting away from the cold stare his son had given him.

 

“Ner-oh?” came a soft voice from the entryway. “Dante?”

 

Dante set a bowl in front of his brother who looked down at it with distaste, then to the woman who had entered the kitchen. Her auburn hair was braided to the side, slightly messed by sleep. She wore a thin pink nightgown that just reached her knees. Her amber eyes flitted between the two men, then questioningly at Nero.

 

“Ah, Kyrie,” Dante smiled before shoving a heavy spoonful of cereal into his mouth. “Long time no see.

 

Kyrie nodded, then looked to Vergil who took a reluctant bite of his cereal, his face scrunching up in distaste. He found it far too sweet, but the hunger in his stomach won out as he ate more. Right away, she saw the resemblance. Not only were they clearly twins, but with all three men standing so close together, she could see where Nero got his looks from. “You must be Vergil,” she offered a sweet, yet tired smile.

 

Vergil paused mid-bite, then quickly swallowed the spoonful, not bothering to chew, almost choking as he struggled to get it down. He finally managed a strained, “Yes,” followed by a nod.

 

Kyrie opened her mouth to speak again, when the soft sound of Julio calling for Nero grabbed her attention, instead. She looked to Dante and Vergil, then to Nero knowingly, “I’ll get him back to sleep,” she said softly. “Goodnight.”

 

Nero and Dante called goodnight back to her, Vergil felt too much like a stranger to say anything. He shouldn’t be here, he’s sure of it and yet his own son so willingly let him in. He can feel the tension in the air, however. One wrong move and this facade will break like glass.

 

Nero shook his head and returned his attention back to the twins, glancing between the pair as they shoved food into their mouths. “Great, just what I need, more mouths that I can’t afford to feed.”

 

“How many kids do you have here?” Dante asked between bites of his soggy food.

 

“Just three,” Nero replied. “The orphanage was destroyed a while back and until they can get a new one built, a lot of people around town stepped up to foster however many they could. We’re given a bit of financial help for stuff like food and clothes for them, but it’s not a lot. Jobs have been spars since the portal was closed. Sure there still demons, there will always be demons, but I may need to look into a second or even third job to keep up with things.”

 

“That’s rough, kid,” Dante said with a frown. “I’d help you out myself, but I can barely keep the lights on myself.”

 

They spoke in hushed tones, trying not to wake the house. Vergil at his food, not saying a word as he was lost in his own thoughts. He caught bits and pieces about what they missed in the past few months. He was like a wallflower, but like a wallflower with a big ass sword as he contemplated what he was supposed to do. Nero had hardly spoken to him since he returned, but he wasn’t saying much either.

 

A soft voice broke his thoughts as another small boy stood in the doorway. “Nero, I’m thirsty.”

 

“Carlos, you too?” Nero asked with a soft smile. “All we’re missing is Kyle,” he said with a pause as if waiting for the third boy to make a noise as well. With a sigh, he reached down and hoisted the small boy up onto the counter. Carlos looked to the strange men as Nero dug around for a clean cup and filled it with water.

 

Dante looked to the kid with a smile and gave a wave, while Vergil tried his best to pretend the child didn’t even exist. Something he was pretty good at, Nero might add as he watched on. He handed Carlos the cup and held it for the boy as he chugged the whole thing down. When he was finished, Nero set the cup in the sink.

 

“Better?” he asked the boy, who then gave a soft nod. “Ready to go back to bed?” The boy nodded softly once more. Nero looked to Vergil and Dante as he lifted the boy off the table. “I’m putting him back to bed and I’ll be right back. You guys can sleep on the couch for the night, if you’d like. Red Grave City is a long walk from here.”

 

Dante could feel his brother tense and reach for the Yamato. As if reading his brother's thoughts, like he knew he was just going to suggest teleportation with the sward, Dante rested a hand on his brother’s forearm to stop him. Vergil moved his hand from his sword, shoulders relaxing a bit. 

 

“Very well,” Vergil replied.

 

“Thanks, Nero,” Dante added.

 

As Nero disappeared with the kid, they could hear the faint question, “Who's the scary man?”

 

Nero chuckled as he ascended the stairs, “That’s my father, but don’t worry. I’ve kicked his butt before and I’ll do it again if I have to.”

 

“He’s eating our cereal,” the boy complained.

 

“I’ll get you more cereal tomorrow,” Nero promises.

 

Dante looked to his twin, “Look, I know we can instantly teleport back to DMC, but it’s late, there’s a couch, food, electricity. Let’s just call it a night. Besides, I think Nero missed you.”

 

Vergil set down his bowl with a heavy sigh, “I doubt that. He seems to be doing just fine.”

 

“Yeah and he’s already a better father than you and they aren’t even his kids. Maybe you should stick around a bit and learn a thing or two.”

 

Vergil shot his brother a sour look, but he didn’t object. Nero clearly is a better father to those boys than he could ever be to Nero. He had a lot of catching up to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter as much, but I still wanted to get it posted regardless.
> 
> Also, with the Blue Rose tucked in Nero's boxers all I can think of is that drawing of Wonder Woman with her sword hidden in her dress.  
> https://www.facebook.com/9gag/photos/if-you-wonder-how-wonder-woman-hides-her-swordhttps9gagcomgagaz8v9ozreffbpic/10155625699886840/


	3. I Just Mopped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess up the floor after Kyrie mops or she'll find a way to get you back.

Kyrie was in the midst of washing dishes from lunch when she heard a knock at the front door. Not expecting any company, she wiped her hands on a dish towel before moving to the front. With a quick peek out the peephole, she hesitated. Could it really be them? Carefully, she opened the door and smiled at the two men before her.

 

Dante beamed back at her, while the other whom she could only assume was Vergil, seemed less than excited to be there. “Nero will be delighted to know you guys are back. He's been worried.”

 

“Awe, how sweet,” Dante cooed. “May we come in?”

 

Kyrie gave them a once over, noticing the grime and muck build up all over their bodies. She didn't even want to guess what they were covered in, but considering she had just mopped, she really rather that they didn't. At least not in their current state, “Um, actually I just mopped,” she said apologetically. “So, if you guys don't mind going around the back and hosing yourselves off a bit first…”

 

The pair exchanged a glance then looked down at their clothes. They were a bit worse for wear, “Guess we didn't think about that,” Dante admitted. “So, just around the back, then?”

 

Kyrie nodded, “Sorry, but Nero is back there. I'm sure he'd be more than willing to help you guys out.”

 

“Of course,” Dante replied, but he wasn't as certain how excited Nero would be to see either of them, considering how they left things a few months back.

 

Dante led the way around the side of the house, “You're being awfully quiet,” he said, keeping his voice low.

 

Vergil didn't respond at first as if he planned on keeping with the quiet theme, “I am a stranger here,” he finally said. “It's not my place to act familiar with someone I don't know.”

 

“Yeah, but she might be your daughter-in-law soon. Might wanna think about making it a habit of getting to know her,” Dante suggested.

 

As they made it to the back of the house, the sound of off-key singing could be heard in the distance. They stopped in their tracks at the sight once they came to the clearing, not really sure what to make of what they were watching.

 

Nero had been working all day on their old shed in the backyard. It was well overdue for an upgrade and he had finally gotten the time and supplies to fix it up. They hadn't been able to use it for a long time, but now that they finally had it cleared of old tools and miscellaneous junk, there was room for other things, like new Devil Breakers and whatever _masterpieces_ Nico could cook up.

 

The only thing was, Nero liked to listen to music while he worked. Not only that, but he listened to it loudly through headphones and often would get a bit too into the music. It would start with a bit of a head bob and sway, lipping the lyrics of whatever song he was listening too. The next thing he knew, he would be giving a full-on performance. Thankfully, no one usually caught him. That would be hella embarrassing for sure.

 

Unbeknownst to him, unfortunately, he was being watched and boy was it a show.

 

~~~You make me

Feel like I’m living a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

 

He was really into the song, dancing and moving along with the music that neither of the twins could hear.

 

~~~I can’t sleep

Let’s run away

And don’t ever look back

Don’t ever look back

My, heart, stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This, is, real

So take a chance

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

 

It was a sight to see, for sure, “Man, I wish I had my camera,” Dante whined. When he looked to Vergil’s face, the look his twin gave was almost as entertaining as the performance his nephew was giving.

 

~~~I'ma get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight (tonight, tonight, tonight)

 

Nero set his paint roller down, needing a cold drink to cool off from his dancing and hot summer sun. He pulled an earbud out and reached for his glass of iced tea that Kyrie had brought for him earlier, but paused missed reach as a sound caught his attention.

 

He paled as the sound of two sets of hands slow clapping and a wolf whistle reached his ears. Slowly, almost mechanically, he turned his head to face the two men, standing several feet to his right as they slowed their claps, dying down to nothing. _How long have they been standing there?_ He wondered.

 

“I’m sorry kid, but I’m gonna have to give the voice a four, but the dancing was definitely a nine point five since no one else's dancing is better than mine. I wonder where you get that from, it’s surely not Vergil. Maybe you have a little bit of me in you...that sounded wrong.”

 

“Yeah, never say that out loud again,” Nero said, his nose scrunched up in disgust.

 

“I can too, dance,” Vergil mumbled to himself.

 

“Oh, you can dance, Mr. Stick in the mud? Let’s see it then?” Dante prompted.

 

There was a long, awkward silence as Vergil glared back at his younger brother, “No,” he finally replied.

 

“Party pooper,” Dante pouted.

 

Nero cleared his throat, grabbing Dante and Vergil’s attention once more, “So...uh...how long have you guys...been uh...standing there, anyway?” there was no hiding the embarrassed tremor in his voice nor the interesting fifty shades of red his face had become.

 

“Far too long,” Vergil retorted.

 

“I think it was about at the halfway mark when we came in. Hey, do you do Led Zeppelin? I wanna hear the Immigrant Song.”

 

Nero was covering his face with his hands as he groaned, “Of all the times for you guys to return, why now?”

 

“Well, to be fair, we wanted to come inside, but Kyrie had just mopped and she told us to go hose off in the back. So if you think about it, this was her fault,” Dante informs.

 

“Kyrie?” Nero asked. “Oh god, she’s still mad.”

 

“Still mad?” Vergil prompted.

 

“I tracked mud all over her freshly mopped floors yesterday. She knows how I get when I listen to music. I think she purposely sent you guys back here to embarrass me.”

 

Kyrie stands at the sink, finishing off the dishes as she hums to herself. A devious smirk plastered across her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to a bunch of songs as I planned this chapter out and suddenly Teenage Dream came to mind, so I couldn't not.
> 
> I did have several other ideas but decided on this one. Honestly, any of the handfuls of songs I planned on could have worked, but this one just wouldn't leave my head.  
> I kind of imagine Nero dancing like Starlord in the opening of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 1
> 
> I also had a fun idea for the song "What a Feeling" from the movie Flashdance, where Dante corrects Nero's missheard lyric.
> 
> "TAKE YOUR PANTS DOWN! AND MAKE IT HAPPEN!"  
> Dante puts a hand on Nero's shoulder and Nero all about jumps out of his skin, "Actually, it's 'Take your PASSION and make it happen' but I like your version too."
> 
> Legit happened with one of my mom's friends. She totally thought that was the line.
> 
> Also, also, not sure why, but it's happened with other's stories I post, but every time I post endnotes, the end note from chapter 1 keeps moving to the most current end note chapter, if I post an end note. So if there are two endnotes on this chapter, that's why. I'm not sure how to fix it or why it happens but it's kinda annoying.


	4. Hitchhicker's Guide to the Galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try not to think at all. Easier said than done.

“Keep your mind clear,  Nero,” came his father's voice from in front of him. It snapped him from his thoughts, which might have been Vergil's intentions in the first place. “This place is unforgiving.”

 

Before Nero could ask, Dante elaborated for his twin, “This place will use any thought, memory, dream or nightmare against you. Try not to think of anything that can be used against you.”

 

With a simple nod, Nero agreed. “I'm pretty sure I read something like this for school in a book once. Except, any time they had a thought, they were hit in the face with a shovel.”

 

Vergil made a sound of annoyance, “I think I know which book you refer to and I found it rather ridiculous and unrealistic.”

 

Nero let out a sound, somewhere between a chuckle and a snort, “It's a science fiction, Vergil. It's not meant to be realistic.”

 

Dante clapped a hand on the back of Nero's shoulder, “Don't let him get to you, Kid. Vergil has always been a stick in the mud. He doesn't understand the fun of a good science fiction novel.”

 

Vergil shot his twin a disbelieving glare, “I'm surprised you've actually read it, let alone read in general.”

 

“Oh, I haven't read it, but I've seen the movie.”

 

The corners of Vergil's mouth fell into a frown, “Typical.”

 

As they got closer to the source, more pedestrians flooded the streets, running from various things, clearly trapped in their own living nightmares. “Alright people, keep your minds clear,” Dante warned.

 

“That's easy for you to say,” Vergil objected.

 

“How do we pick out the real people from people of other people's thoughts?” Nero asked.

 

“Guess we'll have to wait and see,” Dante replied. Although he probably meant it to come off with his usual humor, there was little to no humor behind his words. The idea of Dante not being sure was unsettling to Nero.

 

Some of the demons were obvious. They appeared as things from nightmares, though not much unlike typical demons he had fought in the past, there was a certain dream-like quality to them. Those that appeared more human were a bit more difficult to discern from the rest of the crowd, while some stood out like a sore thumb. Someone from someone else's past, blaming that person for one thing or another, backing the person into danger. Some were less obvious, however.

 

Nero caught sight of a woman being backed into the railing of the bridge they were currently on. She yelled for the beasts to leave her alone and to go away, but they kept persisting. He saw her slipping, just before it happened. Everything seemed to come to a slow as he charged from the group, cutting through the horde of demons that surrounded her. He swore he heard the distant sound of his father calling him back, but he wasn't going to let this woman fall if it was the last thing he did. Although her face was veiled by the hood she wore, the closer he got, the more familiar she seemed, but he couldn't place where he had seen her.

 

Just as he reached her, she was already well into her fall back, her feet no longer touching the rail. Nero reached out for her, just barely managing to grab her hand. Unfortunately, he had misjudged his own angle and now found himself falling with her.

 

If he had enough time to think, despite his father's warning, he may have had enough time to remember that he had wings. The thought wasn't necessary, as it turned out because as he fell, someone firmly grabbed his arm. The sudden stop caused him to slam hard against the side of the railing, but the weight of him and the woman seemed to be a lot on whoever caught them, as they let out a strained grunt, but never let go.

 

Expecting to see Dante holding his arm, he found himself staring back up at his father. The feeling was reminiscent of the time the man literally ripped his arm off in order to gain back the Yamato, but at the same time Nero felt so full of relief that someone had caught them, nothing else seemed to matter.

 

There was a shift in Vergil's eyes, moving from Nero to the woman he was still firmly grasping onto. His eyes widened in recognition and his face went pale, or rather, paler than he already was. The name he uttered was so soft, Nero almost missed it.

 

“Megara?”

 

Nero looked down to the woman whose hood had fallen back in their fall. Her skin was pale, her hair a deep chestnut brown and her eyes were a familiar crystal blue. At the sound of her name, she looked up at Vergil, recognition crossing her eyes as they locked with Vergil's.

 

“Vergil?” She asked.

 

Nero felt Vergil's hand slack on his arm, but quickly tighten as he worked quickly to pull them back up over the rail. Once both were safe on the other side, the pair gawked at each other as Nero looked on, utterly confused. Vergil opened his mouth about to speak when his face suddenly was splattered with the woman's blood, her limp body falling to the ground.

 

The genuine shock on Vergil's face as he blinked several times, was jarring to Nero. Their eyes both fell on the corpse, only to see a demon in her place. They had fallen for its tricks. Dante joined them as he holstered Ebony, “You two okay?” He asked, shaking the two back into reality.

 

Vergil's face quickly returned to it's cold, unreadable expression before he turned to continue the way they were heading. He didn't even bother to wipe the blood away, “Let's go,” he said, venom on his tongue.

 

Dante could feel Nero's question rising and motioned to stop him, but the words were already coming out of his mouth by the time his hand was on the boy's shoulder, “Who was she?” Nero asked.

 

“Just a demon,” Dante replied for his twin.

 

Nero shook Dante's hand from his shoulder and quickened his pace to catch up to Vergil, “You called her Megara, like you knew her. Who was she to you?” Nero demanded. He saw his father falter, if only a second at the mention of her name, but composed himself a moment later.

 

“Now is not the time, Nero,” Vergil warned.

 

“Then when? You hardly ever give me the time of day? When would be a good time, father?”

 

“Don't test me, boy!” Vergil snarled.

 

“Probably should listen to your old man, on this one,” Dante added.

 

Nero paid his uncle no mind. He didn't know if Dante knew the answer or if he had an inkling as Nero felt he did. Deep down he knew the answer, he just wanted to hear it from Vergil, “Was that my mother?” He asked through clenched teeth.

 

“Nero-” Vergil tried, but Nero wouldn't have it.

 

“ANSWER ME, DAMNIT!”

 

“YES!” Vergil spun on his heels, his face the angriest Dante had seen him in years and that was saying a lot. “Yes, that demon wore your mother's face. Does knowing make it any better? Does putting a name to the face make it any easier to comprehend having her...that demon's brain smattered across my face?”

 

Nero was at a loss for words at the answer his father gave, the moisture in Vergil's eyes not going unnoticed by Nero, but he couldn't bring himself to reply, so Vergil continued.  “Every time I look at you, I'm reminded of all the mistakes I've made-”

 

“So you finally admit it, I'm a mistake?” Nero cut him off, finding his voice once more.

 

Vergil snorted, shaking his head, “You really are my son.” He shook his head once more, “Can you just, hold your tongue until I'm finished.” Nero rolled his eyes, so Vergil continued. “ We may have the same eyes, but your mothers were just as blue. When I look at you, I see her and when I see her, I am reminded of the look she gave me the last time I saw her. The look of abandonment as I walked away, my quest for power more important to me then than staying with her should have been. I should have stayed and been there for her,” he trailed off, looking away from Nero. “I should have been there for you.”

 

Nero's mouth hung open as he gawked at his father, but before he could speak, Dante interrupted, “Guys, this may be a touching father and son moment, but we have a problem.”

 

Nero and Vergil glanced over towards where Dante was gesturing, only to see a swarm of Megara, Credo and various others from their past, “Why are they all carrying empty pizza boxes?” Nero asked.

 

Dante frowned, “That's my worst nightmare.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Megara comes from the city where Vergil, in Dante's Divine Comedy, contracts the illness that kills him. The suggestion was made to me by my best friend and walking DMC wiki, when I asked her for name ideas for Nero's mom. I thought it was an interesting choice and somewhat symbolic. Megara was Vergil's weakness and in a moment of weakness, Nero was made. Huzzah. 
> 
> But also, Meg from Hercules. She won't say she's in love. 
> 
> Sorry if Vergil is really OOC, I'm still trying to get a feel for him...if you catch my drift -suggestive eyebrow wiggle-


	5. This Title Has Nothing to Do with the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions speak louder than words.

Vergil gave his son a once over, considering his stance. Something about him was off and although they’d haven’t known each other long, he knew that for sure, Nero wasn’t at his peak. Something about him was different than he had been last time they fought. It seemed as though he wasn’t all there, mentally, like his mind was miles away. He didn’t show the same enthusiasm as he had during their first fight, but then again, he had just found out that he is his father and was very obviously emotional about the whole ordeal. Vergil could only imagine the list of things going through his head at that moment, but now…

 

Vergil ran his thumb over the Yamato’s scabbard, contemplating their position. “Perhaps we should delay this match. You look unfit to battle,” he warned. Any other time he’d be more than willing to fight, but as it stood, he felt Nero would be an easy defeat. There’s no pride in such things.

 

Nero scowled at the older man, “You can’t go chickening out on me now, old man.”

 

Vergil ignored the jab and gave a subtle shake of his head, “I assure you, Nero, I am more willing to fight. I just feel you’re not as into this as you pretend to be. The fight will end quickly in my favor if you’re not as prepared as you should be. Let’s end this before you make a fool of yourself.”

 

That seemed to be all Nero needed to light the fuel in his belly. The anger propelled him forward, Red Queen drawn and ready to swing. As he closed in, Vergil remained in a relaxed position, hand still on the scabbard, unmoving. Vergil’s apparent refusal to fight, angered Nero further as he brought his arm around with the blade, but as demonstrated many times before, Vergil easily dodged the attack. The movement had been so fluid, it seems effortless, or perhaps Nero’s eyes were playing tricks on him. Again he swung, but Vergil dodged, swipe after swipe. Each bullet aimed his way, was deflected by the still sheathed sword.

 

Each dodged attack only pushed Nero’s anger further, “Fight me already, you’re not even trying!”

 

“On the contrary, Nero, it is you who is not trying. You’re off your game and making sloppy moves. You’re fighting with emotion, rather than with strategy. Focus,” Vergil instructed, still easily blocking every blow Nero gave.

 

Not satisfied with his father’s response, Nero activated his devil trigger, attacking Vergil with his full ability, finally getting the old geezer to use his Yamato in the fight.  Something was off when he looked to Vergil after activating his Devil Trigger, however. Where there once stood one Vergil, now stood, three maybe four. Had he used his spectral double, or was Nero seeing things? He wasn’t sure, but he didn’t care.

 

With a scream, much like a battle cry, Nero lunged as did Vergil. The pair closed in, Vergil swung the Yamato towards Nero’s side, while Nero blocked with his forearm. Nero’s spectral arms swung at Vergil from the other side in a poor attempt to distract the man, but Vergil was no fool. He easily sidestepped out of the way, swinging back with much speed, Nero barely had time to dodge.

 

Just as Nero managed to get out of the way of the Yamato, Vergil was coming at him again with another swing of the blade. Nero leaned back in an attempt to dodge the swing, but as he did, time seemed to slow, his Devil trigger fading away. His eyes rolled back in his head as everything went dark.

 

As it was for Nero, time seemed to slow for Vergil as well. He felt a clench in his chest as he watched Nero go from dodging to falling, he had mere seconds to make a decision. His arm in full swing, it had come to a ninety-degree angle and once it had reached the forty-five-degree mark, his fingers slowly let go of the hilt, but the momentum still behind the blade, sent it flying. With a satisfying twang, it embedded itself in the nearby concrete, vibrating at a high rate. His blade hand now free, was open to tightly clutch Nero by his collar, holding him suspended in the air.

 

He stood there for several painful heartbeats, holding the younger male’s limp body. Nero was all but a rag doll as he hung there, propped up barely by his feet as Vergil clenched his shirt. A strong sense of unease washed over the older male as he tried to decide what to do. Carefully, he set the unconscious boy down, careful not to hurt him as he lay the man down on the ground. He gave the boy a few nudges with the toe of his shoe, “Nero?” he asked calmly but received little to no response. He’s still breathing, that much he can tell, but he still wasn’t sure what suddenly caused the young man to collapse.

 

Clearly, his suspicion had been correct. The boy was not fit to fight, but what lead him to get to this state? What exactly had happened. A tightness clenched in Vergil’s chest once more as he kneeled down beside the boy, but he wouldn’t let the worry he felt, show on his face. Even if no one else was around to see.

 

“Nero,” he tried again, but still gained no response. He patted the younger male on the cheek a few times, calling his name, but once he felt how hot the man was, he hesitated. He placed his hand on Nero’s cheek, then moved it to his forehead, “You’re burning up,” he said softly. Without another word, he rose and hoisted Nero over his shoulder, before moving to retrieve Yamato. As he pulled the blade from the concrete, his other hand holding Nero over his shoulder, a thought occurred to him. He hadn’t really needed to let go of the blade. He has two hands after all, but perhaps Nero’s health held more precedence at that moment, than anything. The thought was earth shattering to Vergil, but he didn’t have time to dwell on such things.

 

With two fluid slashes of the Yamato, a portal opened and with Nero on his shoulder, he stepped through.

 

Once on the other side, he found himself out in front of Nero's home. The home he made with Kyrie, the three orphan boys, and their roommate and demon hunter partner, Nico. Marching up to the front door, pounding harshly on the door, his impatience grew quickly as he waited for some sort of response.

 

“I'm coming, I'm coming!” Came a familiar twang from the other side. He instantly recognized the voice to be Nico, though he had hoped for Kyrie. She was easier to tolerate.

 

“Good Lord! What happened?” She demanded.

 

Vergil wasted no time pushing past her to get into the house. He ignored her objections as he made it to the couch and carefully lay Nero out on it. “He just suddenly passed out while we were sparring.” He finally answered. “I could tell something was off, but he's stubborn and refused to back down.”

 

“I wonder where he gets that from,” Nico chastised as she touched Nero's forehead. “Shit, he's burning up.”

 

Vergil nodded having already noticed so himself. He stared down at his son, really looking at him for the first time today. While he was flushed from the fever, the skin around his eyes looked black and sunken in like he hadn't slept in days, maybe longer. There was a look on his face like he couldn't quite relax, but he didn't stir.

 

A feeling washed over Vergil, one he couldn't quite pinpoint. Something in the back of his mind told him that this was somehow his fault, but he reminded himself that Nero is a grown ass man and perfectly capable of taking care of himself. The thought didn't make him feel any better, however.

 

“I'll go get Kyrie,” Nico said, standing up. “Keep an I on ‘em, will ya?”

 

Vergil gave a curt nod, not lifting his eyes from Nero. Perhaps if he had been paying more attention, he would have been able to help sooner. He could feel Nico still at his side as if she wanted to ask or say more, or perhaps she was just concerned that if she left, something may happen. As soon as he felt her leave, he let go of the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

 

“Of all the things you had to inherit from me, why'd you have to be so damn, stubborn?” He hissed.

 

A moment later, Kyrie came running in from the other room, “Oh my God, what happened?” She asked. Unlike Nico, she didn't seem to be blaming Vergil for Nero's state. Thankfully, Nico repeated what Vergil had told her, so he wouldn't have to say it himself.

 

Kyrie checked Nero's forehead as well, then looked to Vergil, pleadingly, “Can you carry him to his room? I'll prepare something to help with the fever.”

 

Doing as he was told, Vergil bends down to hoist Nero into his arms, finding cradling him like a child, easier from his current position on the couch. He wastes no time moving from the living room to Nero's room, then carefully places him into his bed. Looking down at the unconscious man, he contemplated removing some of his clothes, perhaps to make him more comfortable. Isn’t that what any normal parent would do? Had he or Dante ever gotten sick like this, he imagines his mother would do the same.

 

He sits on the edge of the bed and carefully lifts Nero into a sitting position, earning a soft groan from the younger male. He assumes it’s nothing more than an unconscious response, so he ignores it. As he holds Nero against his chest, his son’s head resting on his shoulder, anyone might mistake the gesture like a hug if they were to walk in, so Vergil finds himself working quickly to remove Nero’s jacket. As he works, he almost misses the soft, barely audible whisper that leaves Nero’s lips.

 

“Kyrie…?”

 

Vergil paused, but only for a moment, “Not even close.”

 

“Dad?” He asked, a hint of confusion in his tone.

 

Vergil paused again, Nero's voice ringing in his ears. He never knew such a simple word could have such an impact, but that was the first time Nero had called him dad. Sure, he used ‘father' on him, but half the time it was almost a curse, said in spite. This simple use of the word ‘dad,’ shook him more than it should have.

 

“Rest, Nero,” he said as he lay the man back down, his coat fully removed and set aside. Nero was already out again and Vergil wasn't even sure he had been really awake, to begin with. He works on removing Nero’s boots next, the scent of boot sweat hits him like a wall, making him cough, more in surprise than anything else. “Ugh, when is the last time you bathed?” He works on the other boot and removes his socks as well, setting them in the overflowing hamper. Disgust crosses his face as he absently wipes his hands on his coat.

 

With a bit of finagling, Vergil manages to free the comforter from under Nero, previously having placed him over the covers. He pulls them up over the passed out form and has him covered moments before the girls enter the room. He is just setting Nero’s coat over the chair at Nero’s desk and moves to leave the room when Kyrie stops him.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To get Dante.” He doesn’t give any more than that before he steps out of the room, leaving the pair to work. In all honesty, he suddenly felt the need to get fresh air. He needed to clear his mind. The room had become suffocating and he couldn’t stand it much longer. Now, unfortunately, he had to retrieve his brother as he had said. Initially, he didn’t want to get the oaf involved, but now he had no choice.

 

Minutes turn into hours and hours turn into days. They take turns watching him in shifts, but he hardly stirs from his deep slumber. He seems to come to a few times but doesn’t seem fully aware, like he’s stuck somewhere between dreaming and waking. He mumbles in his sleep, things from his past. Things Vergil doesn’t understand, but the girls fill him in on some things.

 

Vergil finds it hard to stay in the room for too long at times, so he busies himself with other tasks around the house. He also paces a lot, which doesn’t go unnoticed by the others. No one brings it up.

 

Kyrie tends to him the most, forcing fluids into him, cleaning him off with a washcloth and basin, changing his clothes and bedding the best she can, but it’s clear she isn’t getting much sleep either. At one point, Nico steps in, telling her to rest. “We don’t need two people bedridden from lack of sleep,” she warns.

 

Vergil had taken up to lingering outside his son’s room, still unable to stay in the room for far too long. He decides this weakness is far too unbearable to face, but a deeper voice, one that sounds a lot like Nero, calls him a coward. Other foul names come to mind, but he pushes the thought deep into the back of his mind, but this only seems to give the imaginary Nero, more power.

 

 _Caring doesn’t make you weak_ , Nero spat. _Caring fuels you. It fuels your reason to fight!_

 

Vergil wants to call bullshit, but he had seen Nero’s passion in action. His need to keep them from killing each other. His need to ‘ _put an end to this sibling rivalry_ ,’ as he had said. It gave him such strength in their battle. There was no denying that.

 

‘ _This is ridiculous_ ,’ he thinks to himself, just as Nico steps out of the room.

 

She raises her arms high above her head, yawning as she stretches. “You turn, champ.” She gives him a pat on the arm and without another word, moves down the hall to her own room, ready to turn in.

 

Vergil watches after her as she disappears, before reluctantly ducking into Nero’s room, quietly closing the door behind himself. It appears Nero had shifted in his sleep, which was good, he supposed. He glances around the room before taking the seat near the bed. They had moved his desk chair a couple of days ago to be closer for better monitoring.

 

“Is this what you wanted from me? For me to recognize you?” he asks gruffly. “Well, you got what you wanted, but you didn’t have to go and pass out for me to recognize you.” He looked to his son, Nero’s back to him, but he was certain the man was still heavily asleep. “Can you hear me, Nero?” receiving no response, he continued. “I admit, it was hard to accept right away, as soon as Dante told me. Not that what he said wasn’t true. You’re so much like me, it’s undeniable, but at the same time we’re so different. Honestly, I see a lot of Dante in you as well. So much so, I thought maybe he had it wrong, but the Yamato,” he rests his hand on the scabbard, firmly tied to his hip. “It reacted to you, just like it does to me.”

 

His eyes scanned the room as he spoke like he was trying to find something to distract himself with when a particular book caught his eye. It was sitting on Nero’s desk and he was surprised he hadn’t noticed it sooner, but he had been occupied with other, more pressing matters. Rising from the seat, he crossed the room and lifted the leather-bound book from the desk. A large embossed V on the cover. Not that he needed that to tell him what book it was. He knew it well. Although, some changes seemed to be made. By changes, he realized that several bits of bright neon tags stuck out of the pages here and there, with what seemed to be notes. “You’ve been busy.” Bringing the book back to his spot, he sat down, flipped the book open and began to read aloud.

 

~~~

 

When Nero opened eyes, everything seemed to be a large blur. The only thing he could see from where he lay, was a large blue mass, topped with white. Several fuzzy blinks later and the figure came into focus. At first, he wasn’t quite sure what he was staring at, until it occurred to him, that he was looking at the sleeping form of Vergil. His brow knit together in confusion as he studied the elder man.

 

Vergil was sound asleep in the very chair he had sat in several hours back, the book loosely grasped in one hand, seconds from falling to the floor. His elbow propped up on the armrest of the chair, cheek pressed up against his fist, also looking like it was about to fall.

 

‘Where’s my camera when I need it?’ he wondered. Not only could he not recall how he even got to bed, but he wasn’t sure why Vergil was even there or why he felt like he’d just woken up from the best sleep he’s had in months. ‘ _Did I miss something? Last thing I remember, Vergil and I were fighting_ …’ his thoughts trailed off as he tried to recall, but he came up blank.

 

Just then, there was the loud THUNK of the book slipping from Vergil’s hand as it hit the floor, catching both men’s attention. Rather, jolted both men to alertness. Vergi’s eyes shot open, his hand going for the Yamato, while Nero sat up straight in his bed but instantly regretted it as pain shot through his head.

 

It took Vergil several seconds to realize what had happened, his eyes falling first on the book, then to Nero was now wide awake and holding his head.

 

“Ugh,” he groaned. “Why am I so dizzy?”

 

“You were sick,” Vergil offered.

 

“Damn I feel like I’ve been asleep for a month,” he said with a stretch and a yawn.

 

“Not quite,” Vergil replied, his voice low and still full of sleep himself. It was probably the softest Nero had heard his father’s voice. It lacked its usual bite or anger. “Almost a week, though.”

 

Nero’s eyes grew wide, “A WEEK? I was just joking!”

 

“I’m not,” Vergil said firmly. With that, he rose from the chair, his back giving several audible pops as he straightened up. He groaned, rubbing his back, “I’m going to bed.” He informed as he set the book on Nero’s nightstand.

 

“How long did you sleep in that chair?” Nero asked, watching as his father moved stiffly out of the room.

 

“Too long,” was Vergil’s bitter answer. “Don’t say I never carried you,” he added before ducking out of the room.

 

Several moments passed as Nero stared blankly out of the now open doorway. Just what had Vergil meant by that? A moment later, Nico and Kyrie came bursting into the room, both looking relieved and tired.

 

Clearly, Vergil had alerted them that Nero was finally awake. Nero didn’t even have to ask, nor did he get the chance as Kyrie threw herself at him, “I’m so glad you’re finally awake.”

 

“Was I really out for a week?” Nero asked.

 

“More like five and a half days,” Nico elaborated. “But yeah. You were sleeping like sleeping beauty, ‘cept for the beauty part.”

 

Nero scrunched up his nose at her, but he couldn’t hide the smirk that crept up on him. Vergil’s words as he left, came back to him, “Hey, did, uh...did Vergil carry me in here?”

 

“Over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes,” Nico replied. “Well, at least into the house. Then when Kyrie asked him to carry you to bed, he carried you like a baby. Tucked you in and everythin’.”

 

“What?!” Nero asked with a snort of disbelief.

 

Kyrie sat up on the edge of the bed, “He set you up in bed while Nico and I got stuff together to help break your fever. He took off your coat and boots then put you under the covers.”

 

“Kinda looked like he was hugging you when he did it,” Nico added. “I’d come up to ask him somethin’, but decided to give him privacy while he tended to you like a mother hen. Wish I had my camera.”

 

Nero couldn’t believe any of it, but he did have the faint recollection of someone hugging him, but he thought it had been a dream. “We are talking about Vergil, right? My father? I just can’t picture him being all…”

 

“He cares about you, Nero. He may not say it in so many words, but a lot of his actions since he’s gotten here have proven that he does, deep down. It may not make up for stuff he’s done in the past, but at least he’s trying,” Kyrie offered.

 

“Yeesh, I need a nap,” Nero said as he flopped back in his bed.

 

The girls giggled at his comment. Kyrie patted him on the thigh, “Come on, it’s just passed three in the afternoon and I’m sure you could use some solid food.”

 

“I could really go for something deep fried,” Nero said, his stomach growling as if to emphasize his hunger. Kyrie moved off the bed to make room for Nero to get up, but as he stood, he lost his balance and flopped back into the bed. “Perhaps I should wait for my land legs to kick back in, first.”

 

The girls laughed again and Kyrie promised to bring him something to eat. She was just happy that he was okay.

 

Hearing the movement in the room, Vergil was quick to leave, going unnoticed by the girls as they left. The idea that he had already been caught doting on Nero was infuriating enough as it was. Kyrie was right, though he wouldn’t admit it out loud. He does care, even if it doesn’t seem so.

 

His back felt stiff as he lay down in the guest bed, pulling the comforter up to his chin, he cursed under his breath. “If that kid ever gets sick again, don’t expect me to sleep in that God awful chair ever again,” he grumbled to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a dream last night that Dan and Ruben ran a cafe on the side of doing voice acting and when my siblings and I came in they were in, they were playing 1-minute drawings mixed with charades? I low key blame the video i just watched with Markiplier playing 1-minute drawings with Ethan and Tyler. Anyway, Dan was drawing Numel with a safari outfit on and I guessed professor camel and that wasn't right. I don't remember what the answer was, but I just enjoyed hearing Dan talk to me. It was nice xD

**Author's Note:**

> So I have at least three, Dante & Vergil, returning to the human realm ideas planned and I couldn't decide on which wanted so I'll most likely post all three. This was the first one that came to mind I think and I have two more in the works, but I have a question. What do you think would be Nero's guilty pleasure song? Something he wouldn't want anyone knowing he liked to sing loudly to and possibly dance to while no one is watching? Any suggestions are welcome :D


End file.
